<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Togame Momoko has a date by Moonrunes03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741774">Togame Momoko has a date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrunes03/pseuds/Moonrunes03'>Moonrunes03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Dates, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrunes03/pseuds/Moonrunes03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Togame Momoko finally got a boyfriend and they are going to go to a date. But Momoko realized that none of his clothes are good enough for a date so she enlisted her friends help. Will the outfit Kaede and Rena chose make the date succeed?  </p><p>This story is just Momoko going to a date. She deserved a happiness, after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Togame Momoko/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Togame Momoko has a date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nothing exciting here. No plot, no NSFW. I am just writing two people goes to date...which probably sound not so exciting. But please do give a read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Togame Momoko is happy.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>She screamed on her pillow, she rolls around on her bed and then reached her phone again. The blond-haired girl has a boyfriend. She can't believe it. After her failure that one time she actually manages to get a boyfriend.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>His love letter was safely tucked on her diary, and she even has it on her phone so she can read them anytime. In the middle of her happiness, her phone suddenly ringing.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Ishiki Touya," her phone said.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>It was him. It was him! Momoko was in a panic, but she braced herself and finally accepted the call.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Hello, Togame-san, I didn't bother you, I hope?"</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"No, of course not," Momoko answered, "Hello, Ishiki-kun. Ah, this is the first time we talked trough phone, aren't we."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Yes, yes we did," Touya answered, "Well, I am too nerveous to ask you before, but would you go on date with me on Sunday?"</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Her boyfriend just proposed a date. She nervously walked around the room. She always did this, her body just can't calm down. But Momoko answered nervously, "Yes, sure."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Thank you, how about we meet around nine in Central park?" He asked.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Yes, I will meet you there in Sunday," Momoko replied, "Why not tomorrow?"</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Hahaha, that would be great but I will probably mess up if we date tomorrow," Touya replied truthfully.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Ah, yes, yes you are right. I am sorry for that," Momoko answered, "I just...I want to meet you again."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Be patient, Togame-san," Touya replied, "Me too. but my brother often said Absence Makes the Heart Go fonder."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"You are right. See you on Sunday, then," Momoko said, "Good night, Ishiki-kun."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Good Night…"</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>The moment the call was cut off, Momoko dropped her body to shouted to the pillow again. She was sure her brothers or her father will hear her, but she didn't care. Her heart beating fast, she is excited until suddenly she remembered something.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Momoko opened her wardrobe. She looked at her clothes and realized the only skirt or girly clothes she has are her school uniform.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>There was a T-shirt, ripped jeans, some jacket from her brother. All of them were tomboyish. She panic, Momoko didn't have the right clothes for a date. What to do?</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>She pulled her cellphone again and typed so fast.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"I need a help to shop a clothes," she writes.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Her two best friend quickly replied.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Oh, Momoko-chan asking help to shop, thats rare!" Kaede replied first, with three smiley emoticon.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Followed by Rena's reply, "Buy me an ice cream," which indirectly hide her agreement.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>She is glad she has two friends she can rely on. But later, Momoko can't sleep well until midnight.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <hr/>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Saturday morning, Momoko was guided by Rena and Kaede to a cheap clothing store. She has some money left, and when her mother heard she got a boyfriend, Momoko gets more although her father seems grumpy hearing his little girl gained a boyfriend.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Kaede and Rena were almost fighting when they discussed where to go, but a count on Momoko's budget make them agreed on one place.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>It was a clothing shop in Shinsei wards shopping district, and this is the first time Momoko step into this one.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Momoko-chan, let see what you pick first before we decided to help you," Kaede said, and Rena nodded on the smaller girl suggestion.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>So the three girls walking around and soon Momoko got her first choice. It was a blouse with a flower pattern. She realized that this is the opposite of the older girl wore, but Kaede and Rena give a thumbs up.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"I am not sure what to chose for the skirt," Momoko admitted, "I...never wore one before so..."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"How about this one?" Rena pulled one from the shelves, it was a short black skirt with a floral pattern.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Too short," Momoko said, "There is no way I can wear that."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"My skirt is this short, Momoko," Rena said, looked offended.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Rena-chan, I think the pattern didn't fit well," Kaede said while bringing another skirt, "How about this one?"</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>It was a long grey skirt, reaching her ankle. When Rena gives agreement, Kaede pushed Momoko to the fitting room to try them.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>When Momoko tried out the clothes, the first thing she noticed was the material. The blouse was so thin, almost as if it is see-trough. Of course, it is not. When Momoko finally went out of the changing room, Rena and Kaede give a thumbs up and praised her.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"As expected, Momoko-chan looked good in skirt," Kaede said, "You look mature."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Rena was still scowling, "You aren't used to wearing that, aren't you?"</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Momoko nodded. She can't get over the feel of the wind under her skirt since nothing was sticking to her skin. It also feels like Momoko exposing her legs despite it being covered under the skirt.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Well, you wear a long skirt so I think it is safe to wear a short," Rena said again, "I think that will make you more comfortable."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Ah, that is a good idea," Momoko agreed. That was what she usually does when wearing her school uniform.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Kaede and Rena then choose other clothes. This time the two girls chose a dress for her and forced Momoko to try them in the fitting room. Momoko makes an awkward smile when she finally wore them and facing the mirror.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>The material was layered and thin. With every movement, the layer also moved. It feels like something restricting Momoko, but whenever she looked at the mirror, the dress looks stunning. Momoko hoped she has the feminine aura to match. Maybe the clothes will look better.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>It took time, and Momoko's friend was too excited the ended up playing dress-up with Momoko. It is rare for her to try feminine clothing. Momoko even tried the short skirt Rena recommended after some convincing. Every material was different from cotton; one that Momoko used to wear. The blonde-haired girl keeps touching the fabric out of curiosity. Several had a grainy texture that feels weird whenever she moved her body around. She wondered if others notice this or are Momoko oversensitive?</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>In the end, under Rena's and Kaede's coercion, Momoko decided to buy a long dress, a soft cardigan and a pair of kitten heels.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>She smiled awkwardly when they paid and found out how much the set is but Momoko think it is worth it. She also noticed that Rena and Kaede got new clothes.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Do you need a help with make up too?" Kaede asked, "I hope you didn't put too much...I remember my mother scold me when I tried them the first time."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"I think I am fine on that front," Momoko replied, "Thank you for your help girls," she said.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Good luck on your date," Rena said.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Er...you know?" Momoko asked, "I never mentioned them, right?"</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Well, you get boyfriend the other day so its obvious," Rena answered.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Momoko-chan also keep grinning, right?" Kaede added, "That kinda obvious to us."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Er...yes, I got a date tomorrow so..." Momoko makes a soft smile, "Wish me luck."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Her two best friend give a thumbs up.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <hr/>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Sunday comes too fast, and as her heartbeat keep pounding, she just realized she finished making breakfast as well as two bento box. She remembered last night she read a ton of article about dating on the internet and making lunch for her boyfriend were one of them.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Momoko also read ideal place to date in the magazine. Still, she decided that it was Touya's job to think about that.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Momoko, I will took over," her mother suddenly appeared, "Ah, you finished them. Well, go get ready. I will follow you along later."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Eh, ah, yes," Momoko absentmindedly replied.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>It took a while, but later her mother comes and helps her. After teaching her various thing, Momoko looked at herself.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>She wore her new clothes. Her mother approved her new dress, but Momoko can't help but frown at the wide neck opening, showing off her collarbone. The sleeves were so short it couldn't be called sleeves; it only covers her shoulder. There were red flower prints all over the dress. To cover her arms, Momoko wore a pink cardigan. The material is soft wool, very thin and unlike the jacket she usually wore. But she isn't worried because the weather forecast said it will be a warm day. But even so, Momoko still felt uneasy.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>It was pink Momoko, she thought. She wondered if the Pink Momoko is really Momoko, she looked different even when physically nothing changed.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"You look beautiful," her mother said, "Introduce your boyfriend later, okay?"</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Momoko caught off guard with what her mother said.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Eh," Momoko stunned, "Yes, I will," Momoko replied, "I don't think Ishiki-kun ready for father, tho," Momoko said.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Her mother laughed.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Looking at the time, Momoko decided to go out now. It almost promised time, and she wore the white kitten wheels in the genkan and went out. She feels uneasy because her covered legs and toes were now in the open. Rena said that it makes her legs look good, so Momoko will just accept what the blue-haired girl said.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>She did wear short under the dress. Unfortunately, it didn't stop air, making little movement under her skirt when she speeded up her footsteps—the feeling of exposed when not exposed drive Momoko nervous.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Without realizing it, she finally reached the central park. She had looked at herself when she passed by a store. Unlike the mirror in her room, the window provided her full view of herself. Momoko's dress style looks very gentle, but when she saw her own face and ponytail, it really looks mismatched. She didn't look gentle at all.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Momoko finally sat on the bench and sighed relief. Her feet pressured on some area, especially the heels and toes. The toes were pressed together to fit her heel's shape. Its a bit uncomfortable. Maybe Momoko will feel more comfortable if she wore sneakers or boots, but it is too late to back down now.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>But then a smile grew when from afar, she saw Ishiki. The boy wore dark jeans, a collared shirt and a patterned jacket. Her boyfriend looked calm as he walked toward her.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Good morning, Togame-san," Ishiki greeted, "You looked good on that dress."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>That smile and that praise make Momoko's suffering worth it.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <hr/>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Ishiki Touya is a happy man. He recently got Togame Momoko as his girlfriend. The tomboyish girl is always friendly with her but surprisingly girly in a few spots. Sometimes the gap between that makes his heart beat faster.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Touya thought he know a lot about Momoko but looking at her current appearance makes his heart beat faster again. She is so pretty in a dress.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Touya has spotted the girl from afar before. Girl this pretty catch attention quickly after all. But Touya knows something didn't feel right, so he immediately goes to the vending machine to buy her favourite drink. Still, when he finally found her sitting on the bench and get a good look at Momoko, she can't help but smile.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Here, a drink," Touya said, "You okay?"</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Momoko accepted the drink and opened them, "I will be fine," she drinks them and then smiled, "But let me rest here first."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Touya sat beside Momoko and then looked at her. She looked pretty, Touya realized again. The boy also glads Momoko didn't abandon her ponytail. She may look good, but Touya loved her ponytail.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"You know, I am still not used to this," Momoko admitted, "But being your girlfriend, I am willing to try. I bet I am looked weird right now."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"I already said you look good on that dress," Touya replied, "Trust me, you look pretty on that dress. You are the my prettiest girlfriend. Of course, you are my first and only girlfriend but let's forget about that small detail."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Momoko laughed, but her face is beet red.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Shall we go, then?" Momoko stood and throw the can of her drink to the trash can, "I can't wait what you planned for our date."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Trust me, you will enjoy this," Touya stood and offered his hand, "Shall we?"</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Momoko looked away but took his hand. With a small smile, Touya then walked toward their first destination.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <hr/>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>It was a game centre. Momoko looked at disbelief.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Ishiki-kun, if you want to impress me with this, I am currently not," Momoko said, "I read in magazine that..."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"I want us to have fun rather than copying what magazine did," Touya cut off, "We know each other since first year and I am confident to know you will enjoy this."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Well, I do enjoy playing in game center," Momoko admitted, "But I doubt I can play DanDanRevo on this," she looked at her dress.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"You think you can beat me on Sword Fist?" Touya challenged.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Momoko smirked, "You sure you want to find out?"</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>The pair entered the game centre. They played various game and challenged each other. Although Momoko didn't find 'game center' as a prime location for date according to girls, she still enjoyed them.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>At one point, Momoko stopped at crane game when suddenly Touya asked, "Which one do you want?"</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"you know I can get it myself," Momoko answered, "But well, if you can give me that turtle doll, I will be grateful."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>The turtle doll is big. But despite its size, the turtle doll is located in hard to reach place. But Touya smiled and then sat in the front of the crane game.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>He put the coin on the machine and then operated the game. But instead of getting the turtle doll, the boy got a rabbit doll instead.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Ah, I will try again," Touya declared, but Momoko had already taken the rabbit doll.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"No need, this rabbit look like you, don't you think?" Momoko asked.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Really?" Touya scratched his head.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"I think I am fine with this," Momoko nodded.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"If you say so," Touya answered.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Plus, I did say I can get what I want myself," Momoko took over Touya's place and then in one try, she managed to get the big turtle doll she wanted.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Touya just laughed and patted Momoko's head, "Good job!" he said.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Apparently, that wasn't on purpose because Touya quickly pulls his hand and apologized.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"You don't need to apologize," Momoko looked away, "I kinda like it..." her face clearly reddens, and Touya's face soon follows.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"We...well, let's go to the next place. I think its time for lunch," Touya said.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Ah, I prepare lunch for both of us," Momok said proudly, "Also...do you mind if we try one more thing?"</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Touya looked at Momoko curiously, but the blond-haired girl just pulled the boy to the girliest section of game centre.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>It was a photo booth.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>After ten minutes, the pair get a beautiful set of photo with Touya's face turns into tomatoes the entire time.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>123</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>When they get outside the game centre, the sun already high. Momoko's ears picked a familiar voice, and then her head turned. In a nearby park, a crowd can be seen.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Oh, apparently Fumino Sayuki have a small recording session on that park," Touya said.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"I see..." Momoko tried to ignore that, but Touya stopped her.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"You interested, aren't you?" He asked.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Well..." Momoko tries to feign ignorance. Too bad, her expression betrays that.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"I know you liked SayuSayu," Touya make a soft smile, "So let see her before lunch."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"But you didn't, wouldn't you get bored? I would rather we both have fun than only me," Momoko replied.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Don't worry about it, I will have fun as long as it is with you," Touya answered smoothly, and that make Momoko blushes.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>But then she looked at Touya, "Ishiki-kun, did you plan this?" Momoko asked, suspicious.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"No way," Touya laughed, "Come," the boy tried to not see Momoko in the face.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>The park was crowded with people, but the two of them manage to find a place to see the idol from afar.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>The Idol Fumino Sayuki was indeed recording for a TV show, and she and the TV crew moved from one place to other, interviewing various people. Just seeing her making Momoko excited but after thirty minutes watching the idol, Momoko looked again to her boyfriend.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"I am sorry, is this boring for you?" She asked.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"No, I am enjoying your expression," Touya laughed.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Wait, did I make a weird face?" She worryingly asked.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"No, you are adorable," Touya answered, which make Momoko blushes.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Ah, I am sorry, can we bother you a bit," suddenly a voice can be heard, and Momoko quickly turned and saw it was Fumino Sayuki, up close.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Ah, yes, sure," it was Touya who answered, "Is there anything I can help with?"</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"You probably know me, I am Fumino Sayuki. We currently doing an interview to promote this park and this town," The short-haired girl explained, "Do you mind if we do an interview?" the idol asked.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"I don't mind," Touya answered.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>After getting confirmation, a camera was directed to the three, and then with the director's order, the shoot has begun.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Hello, It's me, your beloved blade bearing beauty, SayuSayu currently in a newly opened Seijin Kamihama Park. "Sayuki introduced herself to the camera, "Now, despite being just opened, we have many people visiting already. How exciting! Now we have with us two youngster hanging in the park. Hello~" Sayuki then greeted the pair.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Ah, Cut...us...down.." Momoko voice was almost inaudible because of how nervous she was. She is this close to her idol after all...</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Ah, you are one of our fans," but Sayuki heard her and reacted well, "I am glad I find a fans in this park. are you two having a date."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Yes, we are," Touya answered while looking at Momoko, clearly overwhelmed, "This is our first date and while we moved to other place, my girlfriend here saw you and now here we are."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Oh, I am sorry that I derail Mr. Boyfriend's plan," Sayuki apologized with a cutesy bow.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Nah, don't worry, I am just glad I saw my Girlfriend adorable smile," Touya answered, "She enjoyed your performance...Aw..aw!"</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>It was Momoko pinching Touya's arm. Her face was red, and she clearly troubled.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Ms. Girlfriend, I don't think you should abuse your boyfriend..."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Ah...er..."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"I prefer to call this show of affection, myself," Touya laughed, which make the pinching getting harder, "Aw...Togame-san..."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Then, let's ask last question," Sayuki quickly intervened, "What do you think about this park? will you recommend this to your friend?"</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"I will," Momoko answered shortly.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Well, this is where we have our first date so I will recommend this to my friend," Touya answered longer, "We haven't checked the whole park yet but we will be happy to do so."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Hoooo!" Sayuki makes a small clap, amazed, "Then, thats all for me. Enjoy your date~!" Sayuki bowed and followed by that, the shooting crew also thanked them</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>When the idol Fumino Sayuki finally gone, Momoko finally breathes a sigh of relief.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"How can you that calm?" Momoko asked, "Between our first date and getting that close to Sayuki. I am nerveous wreck."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Touya pulled Momoko's hand and then put them on his chest.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"You think I am calm?" he asked.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>He wasn't, Momoko thought. Trough her hand, she can feel his heart beating fast.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"I am just become motor mouth when I am nerveous," He smiled, "And you did a better job making me nerveous than the camera."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Momoko's face turn red again, but she didn't turn away this time and then said, "You know, what do you think will happen when the school saw the interview just then?"</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>At that moment, Momoko can feel trough her hand that Touya's heart sounds like it will burst out of his chest. She laughed when Touya just stared at nothingness, probably too shocked by that revelation.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <hr/>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>It was the end of their date. They ate the Bento Momoko brought in the park. It was Nikujaga and Touya praised her cooking.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"I would like to taste this everyday," Touya said.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>To which Momoko blush and said she promised she will make one for him from now on.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>They were then walking around the shopping district. It reminded Momoko to the trip with her friend yesterday, and Touya bought her a scrunchie.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"You know I liked your ponytail," Touya said, "and I would be happy if you wore this."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Momoko agreed on that while her face reddens again.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Then, Momoko requested to close their date with her favourite places. Touya didn't know what to expect. Momoko pulled his hand and guided him through many building, and soon they find themselves on the top floor of a building.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>The building was high, and from there they can see a night bazaar will open soon.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"I didn't usually goes to this place from below, so sorry I get lost a bit," Momoko said.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"I don't mind," Touya answered, "I liked this place so I will remember the route."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"I enjoyed today, Ishiki-san," Momoko said, "No, do you mind if I call you Touya-kun?"</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Only if you let me call you Momoko," Touya answered.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>They looked at each other, and then both smiled.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Sure," they said at the same time.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Awkward silent descended between them, but as they watched the crowd beneath them and the sun began to set, Touya reached for Momoko's hand and kissed them.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"I am also enjoyed today," He said, "Thank you for having a date with me today."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"You are welcome," Momoko agreed.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>The sun has gone, and the dark sky descended. Momoko suddenly turned to her boyfriend. They looked at each other and as their face get closer...</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"I love you, Momoko,"</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"I love you too, Touya-kun,"</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Their lips meet under the darkness.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <hr/>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Momoko reached her home safely and waved her hand to her boyfriend. The day was great and Momoko humming when she entered the room.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Then his father stood in the genkan. Behind his big body, her brothers strike a similar pose.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Finally you reach home, my daughter," her father said.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"I...I am home," Momoko took a step back.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Where is your boy..." but before any sentence could be finished, a frying pan suddenly bonked her father and her brothers in the head. None of them manages to escape and holding the frying pan, Momoko's mother stood proudly.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Dear, its almost time for dinner, why don't you prepare the table?" Momoko's mother said, "You too, my sons..."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Her mother never calls them 'sons' unless she were furious. So the males of the family quickly escaped the genkan to avoid more anger from the mother of Togame family.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>She then looked at Momoko, "Welcome home, Momoko. How is your date?" she asked.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"It was great," Momoko answered, "He didn't want to come home yet but he promised he will."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"That a good news," Her mother smiled, "Now, wash your hand. We will have a dinner in half an hours."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Thanks mom," Momoko hugged her mother and then head back to her room.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Momoko sat on her desk. Her feet hurt, and she is tired. But today was great, and she wants to tell it to someone. But when she took her phone, there is a message from Touya.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>"Thank you for today. I hope in our next date you will wear something you comfortable with."</p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p>Momoko face goes red, but she promised the next date will go better than today.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>